Rose Potter
by hpmagicalmoments
Summary: Harry has a little sister named Rose. She is a year younger than Harry. She is forced to be Dudley's slave when she is nine right before he and Harry leave for their schools. When she goes to school how will it treat her as Harry Potter's younger sister. Will she make friends? What house will she be in?
1. Prolog

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number 4 Privet Drive, we're proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.

And that is why they mustn't let anyone know that they have, not one, but two freaks living under their roof.

Ten years before one year old Harry James Potter and two month old Katelynrose Lily Potter were left on their door step.

They both had unusually shaped scares. Harry had his on his forehead. However Katelynrose's is on the back of her right hand.

They immediately brought them inside and put them in the cupboard under the stairs. The siblings were only given the minimal that they needed to survive.

However the Dursley's had a son of their own. His name was Dudley and his parents spoiled him rotten.

For eight years the Potter siblings lived in the cupboard under the stairs until one day when the Uncle moved Harry to Dudley's second bedroom. When this happened Dudley threw his biggest tantrum to date so his parents let him choose the next punishment that the Potter's would receive and bought him whatever he wanted.

Katelynrose, also referred to as just Rose, still had to live under the stairs.

All through the time that they were living with the Dursley's they had to do very demanding chores. They also received very little food to eat. Most days they would receive nothing at all.

Harry was always there for Rose. He gave her part of the food he did get, and stood up for her against Dudley. He also took beatings for her. This did not mean that Rose was not beaten because she was. They tended to happen more often then Harry's. Sometimes she was punished for Harry taking her beatings. Her aunt had told her once that Harry was a bother and a freak and that she was nothing more than a mistake. Her cousin also told her, though he was not even sure that it was true, that it was her fault that her parents were dead.

Rose did not like the fact that Harry thought of her before himself.

By the time they were nine and ten years old they were doing everything for their aunt and uncle. They had gotten good at their 'chores' and rarely messed them up.

Beatings still happened daily though.

One of the reasons for this was the fact that the two young Potters could make strange things happen. Things that they could not explain.

One time when they were running away from Dudley and his friends on the playground at school they got cornered. But before they knew what was going on they were on the roof of the school.

When they got home from school their uncle grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him up the stairs. He slapped him across the face and locked him in his room.

He came back down stairs. Rose was shaking and her breathing got heavy and uneven. Her uncle started punching and kicking her. He always did hate her more.

"You stupid freak and your stupid freakish acts," he yelled in her face.

She started crying and you could hear Harry yelling from his bedroom. Beaten, bruised, and bleeding he locked her in her cupboard.

"And no food for at least two weeks," he yelled.

And he made good on his word. Rose stayed locked in her cupboard for five weeks. She was let out once a day to use the bathroom and nothing else. Rose was given no food of water the entire time. She always snuck water when she went to the bathroom. When she was let out the school year had ended and they were already over a week into summer. Her brother was only locked away for the two weeks. Rose always heard him being yelled at and it killed her knowing that there was nothing she could do to comfort him.


	2. Chapter 1

"Out! Out!" Rose's aunt yelled. "You are coming out today. Hurry and start breakfast. It is Dudley's special day and I want nothing to go wrong."

Rose sat up quickly, 'I get to leave today, I get to see Harry.' She thought to herself.

Rose quickly changed and rushed out of her cupboard. At the same time her cousin was making his way down the stairs. When he made it down he pushed her back into the cupboard. She hit her head on the back of the cupboard.

'That is going to leave a mark.'

"Hay Rose, you ok?" Rose heard from behind her. She spun around as fast as she could and ran straight into Harry's arms. Rose started crying she was so happy to see her brother.

"Come on now. Don't cry. Everything will be ok."

Just then they heard from the other room, "Hurry we are hungry," from their cousin. The siblings shared a smile and went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"How many are there?"

"36. I counted them myself."

"36, but last year, last I got 37!"

As the conversation continued the siblings ignored what was going on a focsed on not burning the breakfast that they wound receive none of.

By the time breakfast was over Dudley had whined his way into 39 gifts.

Harry brought the bacon, eggs, and toast over to the table while Rose poured the coffee. She picked up her aunt and uncle's mugs and turned to go put them in the table when she ran into her aunt spilling the coffee on her and herself. She burnt both of them and the mugs shattered when they hit the floor.

Rose froze. She didn't dare move. She had been out of her cupboard for less than an hour and she had already messed up again. It was a times like these that she believed that she really is a mistake.

While she froze up her aunt yelled out from the hot coffee touching her skin.

Her uncle looked up from his paper furious that she had hurt his beloved wife.

"What did you do girl?"

Rose still could not move. She just started shaking and her breathing became heavy and uneven. She knew that she was having a panic attack. Harry knew that she was having a panic attack. Her aunt, uncle, and cousin knew that she was having a panic attack.

The difference between Harry and the rest of her family is that Harry cared and was scared for her. The others took this as an opportunity to hurt her.

Uncle Vernon moves quickly over to her and punches her in the stomach. She falls to her knees and they dig into the broken glass and hot coffee on the floor. Her uncle then pushes down making the glass go in even farther to her skin.

This time Rose cried our in pain. She bit back tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She was scared at what her uncle would do to her know. They all wanted Dudley's special day to have no problems and they all knew that that was no longer possible. Her aunt slapped her across the face.

"You ungrateful mistake." She yelled, "How day you ruin the day like this." She hit Rose again and again and again. It went on for at least five minutes. By the time she was done Rose was crying and whimpering in pain.

Harry was also crying because he was unable to do anything to help his little sister. Dudley had been holding him back the whole time. When his mom was done hitting his cousin he wallows over to his mom and whispered something into her ear. She thought about what he said a moment before nodding.

A while later everyone but Rose had left for the zoo. Before they left Rose had to clean the mess up. Her wounds were left unattended until they left. Once they had left she took out the glass in her legs and bandaged her knees.

She then went to her cupboard to get some rest.

She was woken up by her brother being slammed into her cupboard door. Her uncle told him something she couldn't make out. He took Harry up to his room and locked him in there.

"Mom can I have my 40th present now?" Dudley asked.

'40th?' Rose thought.

"I guess. Just be careful we don't want any new freaks."

'New freaks?' She questioned again.

Then she heard her door being opened and there stood Dudley. His lips had a smile on them that made Rose feel extremely uneasy. He dragged Rose out of her cupboard and up to his room. He shoved her in and locked the door. He went over to the window and locked it. Rose stood with her back to the wall scared and on the verge of another panic attack.

Dudley walked over to her and held her shoulders so she could not move. He then started to roughly kiss her. Rose tried to shove him off, but he was to heavy to move.

Dudley went over to his closet and pulled out some rope.

"I've been waiting for a chance to use this stuff. Dad and mom said that when I was older I could have you as my own. Now is the time I want you." He also pulled out a gag, whip, collar, leash, a cage, and nipple pinches. Then he paused, "on second thought we don't need these yet." He tossed the pinches back in the closet.

Rose was scared out of her mind. 'His? I don't want to be his.'

He walked over to her and put the collar around her neck. He then shoved her in to the dog cage.


	3. Chapter 2

Once she was in the cage Dudley started talking.

"There are some rules that you are going to have to follow from now on.

1) My word is law. You will do whatever I say.

2) You do not speak unless spoken too.

3) You do not leave this room.

4) You do not cover yourself ever!

5) You do not cum with out me saying you can.

6) You never touch yourself.

7) You do not leave the cage unless I take you out.

8) You do not use your hands to eat. You are nothing more than an animal.

9) You will only crawl in this room.

10) You are my slave and will act as such. You are submissive only to me.

11) You will not go anywhere near your brother.

12) You will respond to slave and pet from now on.

13) You will call me master

If you break any of these rules I will whip you. Do you understand pet?"

"Y-yes m-m-master."

"Good. Now get some sleep I have something fun planned for tomorrow."

Rose scrunched herself into a ball and silently cried herself to sleep.

She was awoken to Dudley unlocking her cage.

"Come on out pet." She crawled out of the cage. "Good girl. Now go lay on my bed." Again she obeyed his command. Dudley grabs the rope ant tied her hand to the bed posts. He did the same to her feet.

He sat on her stomach making it even harder for her to breath. She had reason to believe that her uncle fractured one or two of her ribs the bay before.

He leaned in and kissed her. He stuck his toung into her mouth. It touch every inch of her mouth. His hands traveled into her hair.

"You know Rose you taste so good." He said when he finally pulled away.

His hands traveled under her shirt and to her non existent breasts. He started to put pressure on her chest and she cried out. Dudley smirked and punched again. Rose gave the same reaction. He pulled the shirt over her head and set it just above her head.

He leaned in and lightly touched one of her nipples with his toung. She cringed at the touch. He started sucking in it and let out a moan.

He pulled away and said "One touch and you have me turned on. I can't wait any longer." He grabbed the gag and put it on her. He then pulled her shorts down to her ankles and paused.

"I am going to be the first to take you. I am so excited."

With one hand he slowly pulled down her underwear. Rose closed her eyes.

Dudley let the tip of his dick touch her clit.

"Are you sure you don't want this. You are already wet for me."

A single tear came out of Rose's eye. Dudley lined himself up and thrusted into Rose. She let out a loud cry while Dudley moaned in satisfaction. At first he went slow and shallow and with in less than a minute he was going as fast as he could as far in to her as he could go.

"God Rose you are tight. This feels amazing. I think I am going to cum. Ah ah ah. Here it comes." And in a second it as he was about to cum he felt Rose do it first. Then he did.

He was mad. "Rose I did not give you permission to cum."

"P-p-please I-I-I'm sor-r-r-ry p-p-p-lease. D-d-don't hurt-t-t me."

"Rose Rose Rose. I can't do that. You would think me weak and just do it again next time. You will receive 30 lashes for your disobedience."

Dudley untied her and made her kneel in the middle of the wall. Her hands placed on the wall in front of her. Dudley picked up the whip and held it up.

"You have to count. Do not skip any or we start over."

"Y-yes m-m-mater."

WHIP

"O-one."

WHIP

"t-two."

WHIP

"Th-three."

This went on until they got to thirty. Rose did not miss or skip and numbers.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Rose had become Dudley's slave. Dudley had not let her leave her cage since. She had news paper set down to use the bathroom. She was not given her cloths back after Dudley was done with her that night.

Rose spent most of her time sleeping as she had nothing better to do. Then at a week and a half of being locked up Dudley came in looking upset and frustrated.

"Your stupid freak of a brother keeps getting these stupid letters. Now we have to leave and go somewhere. We leave tomorrow morning first thing." He walks over and kneels down out side the cage. "Pet, do you know where the letters are coming from?"

"N-n-n-no m-m-master."

"Of course you don't. You are just my stupid pet. Come on I need to release some stress."

Dudley unlocked the cage and Rose crawled out. Dudley went over to his bed and stripped.

"Come pet. Keel in front of me. Good pet. Now come on put it in your mouth."

Rose gave him a questioning look.

"You know what I am talking about. Pick up my dick and suck on it. Do not use your teeth or I will whip you into the next century. If you do a good job, I will give you some food."

Rose smiled at the thought of food. The only thing she had in the last as long as she can remember has been water. She is not even sure the last time she ate.

Rose slowly and carefully picked up his dick and put her toung on the tip of it. Then she engulfed her mouth over it. She could not fit the entire thing in her mouth. Rose was a small nine year old standing at only 3'9(ft) and Dudley's dick was way above normal size an almost six inches when soft and just over six when hard.

To Dudley Rose was not doing a good enough job so stood up and then he grabbed the back of her head and held is sill. He started to thrust himself in to the very back of her throat. Rose gagged, but kept herself from biting down. After a few minutes he pulled out.

"Rub it. Touch it everywhere."

Rose moved her hands up and down his hard crock. She wrapped her hands all the way around it when Dudley pulled it out of her hands and put it back into her mouth. Then he released his juices. She went to spit it out, but a hand over her mouth stopped her.

"New rule

14) You have to swallow all of it.

You got that pet."

Rose swallowed all of it in one big gulp before replying "y-y-yes m-m-master."

"That's my good girl. Now go back to your cage. I can't bring you with me so you will have to stay in your cage while I am gone. You did a great job tonight I will go get you some food."

With that Dudley left the room. Rose shifted her position and lauded down. She sighed and waited for Dudley to come back.

'I wonder how Harry is doing? Did they tell him that I am now Dudley's pet? Does he miss me? I miss him. I love you Harry.'


	5. Chapter 4

***WITH HARRY***

It has been almost a week since Harry has been let out of his room and he has still not seen his sister.

He asked his relatives where she was.

Their answer:

"She ran away. Now don't ask any questions. "

Harry found this hard to believe and knew something terrible must have happened to his sister. He knew that she would never no matter what would she leave him.

A while passed and he still knew nothing of his sister's whereabouts. This is when the letters started to arrive.

Days later they left the house for a shack on a rock. It was his birthday and the only thing that he wanted was his sister back, but instead he got a chance to leave the Dursley's.

'Well if Rose really did leave than I need to as well. I will be back than I will find her. I hope you are ok Rose. I will miss you. I love you Rose.'

**Sorry for the short chapter. This is just what Harry is going through without his sister there. Don't worry this is mainly about Rose's time at Hogwarts.**


	6. Chapter 5

It's been about three days since Harry and the Dursley's left and Rose has not been able to leave the cage. It is cramped and uncomfortable. She is starving and dehydrated. She was resting when the door burst open.

"I'm home pet."

Rose sat up and looked towards her master. He was smiling. "Your stupid freakish brother is gone until next summer. this means you won't be able to have any contact with him while I am away at school. I leave in 3 days. While I am away you are to listen to everything that my parents tell you to do. All of the same rules apply. If my father wants you you will not resist. In the meantime we are going to have some fun."

Dudley unlocked her cage and Rose crawled out of it. She was a little sore from staying in that cage for so long.

"Come on pet. Lay down on the bed." He was using an unusually calm and sweet voice. It left Rose feeling nervous. Even so, she did as she was told. Dudley sat on her stomach and ran his fingers through her hair. "Remember do not cum until I say or the punishment will be much much much much worse than last time."

"Y-y-yes m-m-master-r-r."

"That is my good girl." He gave a small smile.

His hand moved down to her clit. He rubbed it a little and opened it with his left hand. He used his right pointer finger and penetrated through one of her holes. He moved his finger in and out then added another finger and then another soon he had all four fingers in her hole. Rose could not help but let out a moan.

"Oh, you like that do you? You are nothing but a little slut aren't you my pet. Say it pet, say that you are nothing more than a slut."

"I-I am n-nothing more th-than a s-s-slut m-m-master."

"And tell me my pet whose slut are you?"

"I-I am-m your-r-r s-s-slut m-m-m-master."

"Very good. For that you can cum anytime you want today. You do not need direct permission from me."

"Th-thank y-you m-m-master."

He stood up at the side of the bed and took off his giant shirt and unbuckled his pants. He slid them off and then slid off his boxers. Rose looked at his dick and it seemed to have grown another half an inch. The thought made Rose shudder. Instead of getting back on the bed to stick it in her he just stood there with no clothes on.

"Let's test your self control." He said with a smile. He took his giant fat hand and grabbed his own dick and started to rub it with his left hand and placed his right fingers back into her hole. He spent time on both at the same time. At the time when Rose was about to cum Dudley pulled out his right hand and let it join his left hand pleasing himself. Rose felt so very uncomfortable.

"P-p-please m-m-master, p-p-please finish-sh, p-p-please."

"Oh look my little pet is begging me for help. No I can not help you I am helping myself."

"P-please m-m-master." She cried out.

"I said no you stupid slave."

She tried her best, but after seeing her master bcum a few minutes later she could no longer help herself. She started to touch herself until she came.

"Slave! How dare you. You know what will happen now." He yelled, "First I want you to lick up your own cum and mine then we will get to your punishment."

Rose got to her hands and knees and licked up all of her own cum off of his sheets then went down to the floor and licked up Dudley's cum. She sat waiting for her punishment.

"You are not done yet," he said gesturing to his cock. She went over to him and put his member in her mouth and licked up his cum. He came into her mouth just as she finished up. "You know what you have to do."

She swallowed all of it and cleaned his dick again. Then she waited for her punishment. Dudley went to grab his whip. "For your disobedience you will receive 70 lashes. Remember you have to count them."

Whip

"1"

Whip

"2"

Whip

"3"

Whip

"4"

Some time passed and they were over half way done when Rose missed a number.

Whip

"46"

Whip

Whip

"47"

"What was that slave?"

"47"

"You missed one. That was 48. Now we have to start over." In the end that day Rose ended up getting 178 whips, As she had continued to mess up.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning Rose woke up covered in dry blood. Dudley was leaving for school in just two days. The very thought made Rose happy. Even though the thought of having to please her uncle scared her as well. Rose's thoughts were interrupted by Dudley unlocking her cage.

"I leave tomorrow so this is the last time I will be able to play with you until next year." He pulled out all of the toys that he currently had; a gag, nipple pinches, vibrator, masturbation gloves, vibrating nipple sucker, paddles, and many others.

He led her to his bed and chained her wrists and feet. He clipped a chain to her collar and put the nipple pinches in.

Rose let out a gasp. It hurt like hell. Next he put the gag in her mouth to keep her quieter. He pulled on the gloves and grabbed the vibrator. He took his fingers and rubbed the inside of her clit. She squirmed in pain. He messed with her for a while.

"I need to get you all warmed up my pet." He said to her. Rose was trying her best not to cum. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he won again. He pulled out just in time.

She thought she was safe for a minute, but she was very very wrong. He pushed the vibrator into her and turned it on.

In less than a minute she was cumming like crazy. She was also crying.

"You broke the rules again. You came again. You are nothing more than a stupid slut. Say it." He told her.

"I-I-I am-m n-n-nothing m-more th-than a s-s-stupid s-s-slut."

"Say it again. Say it until you believe it."

So that is what she did she spent the next hour while Dudley thrusted himself it to her repeating that she was nothing more than a stupid slut. In this time she continued to cum with out permission.

"Come on get on your knees and please me already." He unchained her and she started to play with his member. She licked it and put it into her mouth. She sucked it and every time he came she swallowed all of it.

"Very nice pet." He said before throwing her on the ground and kicking her. He punched her over and over again. He then put the paddle in his left hand and the whip in his right hand and continued to beat her with those. After a little less than five minutes she passed out from the pain.

The next morning she woke up in her cage, but her cage was no longer in Dudley's room. It was in the living room in the finished basement. She was never allowed down there unless it was to clean it.

She also noticed that she was wearing clothes even though she was still wearing the collar. She sat there for a long time and assumed that her aunt and uncle were taking Dudley to his new school.

They arrived back at home late that night and they went down stairs. They stood in front of her cage and just stared at her. She kept her eyes down towards the ground and did not look at them.

Then they started talking like she wasn't even there.

"What do you want to do with her first. We have her to ourselves for an entire year." Petunia asked her husband.

There was a moment of silence.

"I want her to please me," he finally said.

Petunia unlocked the cage as Vernon walked over to the couch. He kicked off his shoes and took his socks off. He then undid his belt and pulled off his trousers and boxers. Rose crawled over to him and got a good look at his dick. She now knew where Dudley got his unusually big size from. Her uncle was about 15in.

Rose had no idea it could get that large. She also had no idea how he hid his size so well.

"Come on now please me." He said to Rose.

She put the thing in her mouth and started sucking and licking it. She touched and rubbed every inch of it. While she was doing him he called Petunia over, and took his shirt off.

"Come here love." She did as she was told. He then stood up. Rose stopped. He slapped her across the face. "I did not say you could stop." So she put it back into her mouth and continued.

Vernon moved and removed all of Petunia's clothes. Then they both sat on the couch. Vernon touching Petunia's clit. He rubbed her. He pleased her. All while Rose was pleasing him.

Vernon was ready to cum so he stopped what he was doing to his wife and focused all of his attention on his niece. He started thrusting into the back of her throat making her gag. He held her head still as he came down her throat.

"That was fun. We will have to do it again some time." He said picking Rose up and throwing her into her cage. He than turned and started having sex with his beloved wife.

Rose tried her best to block out their moans. She eventually fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Months passed and it was almost Christmas. Rose is still 4'9 and only weighs 47 pounds. She has not seen the sun in months. She has been getting sick a lot as well.

Rose has almost completely stopped talking. She is always scared. The beatings that her uncle gives are terrible and leave her with broken bones.

Flashback

Rose was just fucked by her uncle and she came without permission the entire time.

Vernon grabbed the whip and started to whip her. She lost count but didn't even care. When her uncle got board of the whip he started to kick and punch her. He broke her arm and fractured a few of her ribs.

He then put the nipple pinchers on her and put her in the new chains he got. They were connected to the ceiling so she could hang like a slab of meat. He grabbed the paddle and hit her over and over again. He then took her from behind. She was left hanging there all night. Her arms almost tore from her body.

Present time.

That was less than a week ago. Petunia had also been punishing her with the whip and paddle. She also liked to put the vibrator in her. Sometimes her aunt would finger her.

This happened and eventually the school year ended and it was time for Dudley to come home.

She was moved back into his bedroom and was naked and chained to his bed ready for his arrival home. He burst through the door and immediately stripped out of his clothes.

He wasted no time penetrating her. He went in and out. He obviously missed fucking her.

Rose cried out in pain. She knew that there was nothing that she could do. She moaned in pain way more than she would care to admit.

"Oh my pet you are still a slut. My my, what to make you do now. Oh wait here I have an idea." With that Dudley left his room still naked. He came back a minute later his father in tow.

Vernon striped as well. They unchained her and made her kneel on all fours. Dudley thrusted into her mouth whole her uncle took her from behind.

"Don't cum."

Dudley pulled out.

"P-p-please m-m-master, m-m-may I-I p-p-please cu-cmm. P-p-please."

"Not yet my pet." Dudley motioned for his father to pull out. He then went down and started licking her.

"You may cum now my pet." Rose wasted no time releasing her cum. She gave a moan. Then her cousin and uncle sat on the bed. "Please us."

Rose went over there and took one cock in each hand. She started touching them and rubbing each shaft gently. She took turns licking them and sucking on them. Before she knew it they shoved both of them in her mouth at the same time. And they both came into her at the same time.

Her mouth could not hold all of the cum and most seeped out of her mouth. She swallowed what she could and licked up what she could but she missed most of it.

She was being whipped by both males before she knew it. The whips were tearing her back open. She started silently crying. They continued to beat her until the early hours of the next morning. Almost 5 hours. She was not awake for most of it though.


	9. Chapter 8

The summer continued on and Rose was getting beaten for the arrival of strange letters for her. She had no idea who they were from, but she knew that they were the reason for her pain.

It was now the night of her uncles dinner party. Rose knew that her brother had been home all summer. Thanks to Dudley she also knew that today was her brothers birthday. The 31 of July. She also knew that hers was now in exactly one month, the 31 of August.

That night as the dinner party was happening she heard strange sounds coming from her brothers bedroom.

She tried to block out the noise and get some sleep, so that is exactly what she did. She was awoken to her cousins door slamming open to reveal a very mad Dursley family. All three of them walked in. They dragged her out of her cage and started beating her. She knew that Harry could not hear. He never did so she assumed that they had sound profs the room. She could still hear what was going out side but no one could hear what was going on inside.

She blacked out soon after they entered. When she woke up next she knew that they had spent much time beating her. She knew that she had also been raped again. She was so sore that she could not move. She could also not fall back asleep. She saw that it was dark and wondered how long she had been out.

That is when she saw it. The car that flew up to her brothers window. She sat there in awe. Soon she heard a giant crash and her uncle rushing into Harry's room. She than saw Harry flying away in the car. She heard him cry out to them, "See you next summer, by then I will have found Rose."

This statement made Rose want to cry. He was still trying to find her. He hadn't given up yet. This gave Rose hope.

Rose was left alone for the next few days much to her surprise. One day she heard the doorbell ring. Her aunt answered it and gave a shriek.

"It's you." She said.

"Yes Petunia it is me." Came a low scary voice. "I am here to retrieve Katelynrose Potter. She had not answered any of our owls. Where is she?"

"She's not here." Was her aunts reply.

"If she is not here then why can I feel her magic signature? I will only ask once more. Where is she?"

"Upstairs first door on the right."

"Thank you." He said walking up the stairs. He opened the door and the sight he saw mortified him.

He saw an exact replica of Lily Potter naked, beaten, and bruised, locked in a cage. She was tucked in the corner farthest from him. Silent tears feel from her eyes.

The man took a step back at the sight. He looked around the room and saw whips and paddles. He also saw an assortment of sex toys.

'I have to get her out of here now.' He thought. He keeled down in front of the cage.

"It's ok little one. No need to be scared. No one will hurt you anymore. I'm going to let you out now ok."

Rose nodded slowly. The man walked over and unlocked the cage. She slowly crawled out. She knelt before the tall scary man.

"My name is Severus Snape. I am here to take you away from your aunt and uncle."

Rose shot her head up and looked the man right in the eye. She regretted it immediately, but something about his soft black eyes made her keep her eyes there.

"Can you stand?"

He held his his hand out for her to grab and she flinched back.

Severus sighed. "Do you have and clothes?"

Rise nodes and pointed to the corner of the room. Snape walked over there and he hated what he saw. Ripped clothes that were to big for the tiny girl. She was almost 11 years old and only 4'9. He could tell that she was under weight. He could see every bone in her body. This scared him.

Snape gave her the most intact clothes he could find and gave them to rose to put on.

She took them from him and slipped them on. When she was done Snape moved slowly towards her shaking figure. He picked her up. She did not put up a fight, but she tensed.

"Here drink this. Don't worry it's safe." He told her handing her a sleeping drought.

She sipped it hesitantly and slowly fell asleep. Snape carries her down stairs and told Petunia, "You will face punishment for what you have done." He then aparated to the outside of Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 9

Snape arrived outside of Hogwarts with an injured Rose Potter. He walked briskly through the halls of Hogwarts to the hospital wing. When he got there he saw Madam Pomfrey setting up for the coming school year.

She looked up at him as she heated him come in. She gasped and quickly got to work.

"Set her down." She grabbed many different potions and ointments. She waved her wand over the small girl and a rolled up piece of parchment appeared in her hand. She unrolled it and the end fell to the floor.

"I will go get the head master." Snape said as he lost the room.

He returned with the headmaster and Professor Mcgonagall moments later.

"What happened?" They asked together.

Madam Pomfrey handed them the parchment.

They read it and paled.

It was a diagnostic test. It listed every injury she has ever had.

_13 breaks to the left arm. None healed properly._

_28 breaks to the right arm. None healed properly._

_4 breaks to the left leg. None healed properly._

_7 breaks to the right leg. __None healed properly._

_9 concussions. _

_All fingers have been broken more than once. None healed properly._

_All ribs have been broken. __None healed properly._

_Whipped, paddles, beaten. _

_Few defensive wounds. _

_Multiple__ penetrations to the vaginal area. _

_Bruises everywhere. Especially on wrists and ankles, most likely from being chained. _

_Scratches everywhere._

_Dislocated shoulders. Did not get poped back into place. _

_Malnourished__. _

"Well there you have it Dumbledore. I told you not to leave them with those stupid muggles." Mcgonagall said crying.

"It seems you were right Minnie. Let's let Miss Potter rest for now."

The next morning Rose woke up in an unfamiliar place. She started freaking out.

"Calm down. Miss Potter please calm down."

She froze. It was the voice from the day before. She turned to see the man. She calmed down a little, but left her guard up.

"You are ok. No one will hurt you ever again. I promise you that." He said to her.

Over the next few weeks Snape was able to get Rose to come more and more out of her shell. She was eating more. And moving around on her own. She was even talking more though she still stuttered. They were starting to think that she had a speech problem that she was born with.

They also explained to her that she was a witch and that she would be attending Hogwarts. She did not believe them.

"Have you ever done something weird, something that you couldn't explain?"

She thought about it. She didn't think so. The only time anything weird happened was when Harry was around. She had never actually done anything weird.

"N-no, I-I-I hav-haven't."

They all looked shocked.

"While that's ok Miss Potter. It will come I know it will. Once we get you your wand."

"R-Rose."

"What was that."

"P-p-please ca-call m-me R-Rose."

"Ok, Rose."

"D-do y-you know wh-when I-I ca-can s-see m-my br-br-brother."

"Soon child. When term starts. Ok?"

"O-ok."

The next day she was taken to Diagon Ally to get her school supplies. She was having a lot of fun seeing all the different things and colors. She even got an owl. She named it Bezerk because he could be quite crazy sometimes. The last stop was her wand.

She opened the door to the shop and walked in. It smelled old and dusty. She could feel something strange coming from the shop.

"I was wondering when I would see you here Miss Rose. Let's see why don't you try this one 11in unicorn hair ash wood."

Rose gave it a wave and Wanda flew off the shelves.

"No not that one. How about this one. 9in Phoenix feather elm."

Rose gave this one a wave and the lamp on the mans desk broke.

"No no no. How about 12in unicorn hair dog wood."

Rose gave it a wave and a tingling sensation came over her. She felt a piece with the wand in her hand and for the first time in a long time Rose let her guard down.

"Very good very good" he said. "I have been trying to find a match for that wand for as long as I can remember. Dog wood can be tricky to match. They have playful natures, but can do some very serious magic. Take good care of that wand Miss Rose."

"I-I w-w-will. Th-thank y-you." She said before walking out.

"Are you ready to go." Snape asked her.

"Y-yes s-sir." Rose replied.

"Good. If that had taken any longer we would have missed the train. Let's go."

Rose held on tightly to his arm as he aperated them to platform nine and 3/4.

"Go on. I will be at the school when you get there. Minerva will take all of the first years to the great hall from the entrance, Ok?"

"Y-yes s-sir. W-will H-Harry b-be th-th-there?"

"Harry should be on the train."

"Th-th-thank y-you s-sir, for everyth-thing." With that Rose left to get on the train.


	11. Chapter 10

Rose got on the train and immediately started looking for her brother. She was almost to the end on the trian when she ran into some one. The boy had platinum blonde hair and gray eyes.

"S-sorry."

"You should be. Little first year. What are you doing at this end of the train?"

"I-I-I"

"I-I-I. What is it spit it out."

"I-I'm l-l-looking for m-my br-br-brother."

"Oh? Who is your brother?"

"H-Harry P-Potter."

"Ya what about him?" Malfoy asked getting annoyed.

"M-my br-br-brother is H-Harry P-p-potter."

"What? Harry Potter does not have a sister. And even if he did it would not be some one as small and ugly as you."

Rose lowered her head in shame. For some reason this made Malfoy feel guilty. He did not like seeing her sad.

"Hay look. Even though I don't actually believe you I will help you find Potter ok?"

"Th-thank y-you."

They walked down the train.

"You are small even for a first year."

"Y-ya."

"How come?"

"J-just am-m."

"Don't talk much do you?"

"N-nope."

"If you are Potter's sister how did you lose him."

"He w-went aw-away."

"Let me guess Weasels."

"N-not sure. How d-do y-you kn-now H-Harry?"

Draco was taken back by the question. 'There is no way they are siblings. He would have told her this stuff.'

"Well Harry and I are like rivles I guess."

"C-cool."

They made it to the end of the train with no sign of Harry. They did find Hermione though.

"Granger."

"Malfoy. What do you want?"

"Where is Potter?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have someone here claiming to be his little sister."

"Harry never mentioned having a little sister. There also wasn't one mentioned in any books I've read."

"That's what I thought, but she is convinced that she is his sister."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but either was Harry is not on the train. Neither is Ron. You might want to get your robes on we will arrive soon." With that she closed the door.

"Well there you have it. Not only did you lie to me and waste my time he is not even on the train." He yelled at her. He turned and left her. She started to tear up, but would not allow herself to cry.

Rose went and found the bathroom to change into her robes. When they arrived she left the train and followed Hagrid up to the castle. She did not talk to anyone and no one tried to talk to her. She felt alone. She wanted her brother. Mcgonagall led them in to the great hall and one by one they were called to be sorted. Not long after:

Potter, Katelynrose.

Whispers from all around the hall came out.

"Potter?"

"Is she related to Harry."

"There's no way. Not some one like her."

She walked slowly up to the stool when she heard the door open. She froze.

**WITH HARRY**

Ron and Harry just arrived at Hogwarts and Filtch had brought them to Snape.

"Potter. What aren't you on the train?"

"I-I."

"Oh it doesn't matter get to the great hall right now. We will discuss this later. Go hurry up."

They left Snape shocked that he would just let them go. They rushed to the great hall and pushed the doors opened. They looked around and everyone was watching them.

Harry froze when he saw who was about to get sorted.

"Rose." He whispered. He broke out in a huge smile.

**With Rose**

She saw him. Harry. He had a goofy grin on his face. She jumped off of the stage and pushed passed the other first years. She ran as fast as she could towards him. She tackled him in a hug and they fell to the floor.

"Rose!" Harry exclaimed. "You're alive."

Rose cries into Harry. "It's ok. I'm here now it's ok." He picked up Rose and left the stairs of the great hall.


	12. Chapter 11

Harry set Rose on her feet and continued to hug her.

"Rose," He said softly, "what happened? Where were you?"

Rose shook her head back and forth into Harry's shirt.

"Please Rose tell me."

"Th-th-th-they made m-m-me be-e-e-e Dud-Dudley's s-s-sla-ve."

"So you were at the house the whole time?"

Rose nodded her head.

"I should have searched the house. I should have looked harder. I should have been there. I shouldn't have left. You have no idea how worried I was. I love you Rose and I always will. Even if you were sorted into Slytherin I would still love you."

Rose just kept crying. "Th-th-th-ther-r-re's n-n-n-no-no-notin-g-g you could ha-have done."

"Oh Rose." Harry sighed. "I really missed you."

"I-I m-m-m-missed y-y-you to-o-o-o."

"Do you want to go back in?"

Rose shook her head no.

"Ok then we need to go to Dumbledore's office. You still need to be sorted."

With that Harry led Rose to the headmasters office. they sat down next to the entrance where Rose fell asleep on top of Harry.

Soon after Professor Dumbledore arrived back at his office to find the children.

"Well Harry what can I do for you?"

"Rose still needs to be sorted."

"Ah, yes. Come in, come in."

Harry shook Rose awake and they walked into the headmasters office.

"Rose go ahead and sit down."

Rose did as she was told and the sorting hat was placed on to her head.

_"How interesting. Plenty smart, good. You are kind. Plenty of courage needed to withstand what you went through, but you also feel the need for something more. Any of the houses would be happy to have you. Where to put you."_

'I want to be with Harry.'

_"With your brother. Most people would wouldn't they. I don't think it wise to put you with your brother. Therefore it could only be _

Slytherin_"_

Rose sat there shocked. She wasn't going to be with Harry. She looked up at him to see a small smile on his face.

"Congratulations Rose. I'm proud of you."

"Y-you ar-aren't mad?"

"I told you I would love you even if you were a Slytherin didn't I?"

"Y-yes."

"How about you say your goodbyes and I will take you to the Slytherin common room, Rose. I will wait outside for you." Dumbledore told them.

"It will be ok Rose. I will see you tomorrow. You can come sit with me at the Griffindor table for breakfast."

"O-ok."

Together they walked out of the office and Harry handed Rose off to Dumbledore's care.

They walked to the dungeons and to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Here you are Rose. The first password is Pureblood."

_"And who might this be headmaster?"_ Asked the portrait.

"This is the newest member of your house."

_"She is not old enough. She is like nine."_

"I ensure you that she is indeed 11."

"_She doesn't look very cunning to me."_

"We both know that looks can be deceiving."

_"Very well."_

With that the door was opened and Rose looked at the headmaster.

"Go on in. Good luck Rose Potter."

With those words Rose slowly walked into the Slytherin common room.

The whole room turned and looked at the young Potter. She gave a small smile and went to sit down. She found a small corner to sit in away from the eyes of her fellow Slytherins.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Came a voice the Rose recognized from earlier. "It's the tiny sister of Potter."

Rose looked up to him and saw his lackeys behind him.

"Don't know if you remember, but the name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. and this is Crabbe and Goyle." He said gesturing to the two standing behind him.

"So how did a Potter like you end up in Slytherin?"

Rose just shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know? What did the sorting hat say?"

She shrugged her shoulders again.

"Why you." He picked her up by the front of her robes. "Don't just act like you are too good to talk to me."

Rose was shaking in fear at Malfoy. She knew trying to get away would be no good. She knew that he was stronger than her.

"Mr. Malfoy. What do you think you are doing?"

"Um. Well Professor I was just uh."

"I don't care. Set Miss Potter down and go to bed."

"Yes sir." with that the three of them ran away.

"Miss Potter are you all right?"

Rose nodded her head.

"Do you know where your dorm is?'

This time she shook her head telling him that she did not know where it was.

"I see. Well all you have to do is goo up the stairs and it will be the first door on the right."

"Th-thank y-you s-sir." She replied quietly and started walking away.

"And Rose, I am glade you are in my house."


	13. Chapter 12

Rose arrived at her dorm and looked at the names.

_Jessica Greenwood_

_Kristin Moore_

_Gabrielle James_

_Kimberly James_

_KatelynRose Potter_

She gave a deep sigh before opining the door. She saw the other 4 girls staring at her.

The first was very tall with bronze skin, ginger hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in green silk pajamas.

The second was a shorter girl. Not nearly as small as Rose. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a light green nightgown.

The other two had brown hair and brown eyes. They were dressed in dark green pajamas.

"So you're Potter's sister are ya. My name is Kristin Moors." She said standing up and walking over to to Rose. "Let me make one thing very clear to you we don't like your brother, and we don't like you. We don't want you here. You can grab your things and find another place to stay."

"Bu-but th-this is m-m-my room too."

"Leave, right now you stuttering bitch."

Rose grabbed her trunk and ran out of the room. She was scared. As no one was in the common room she quickly changed and tucked her trunk into the corner of the common room. Then she sat on the couch. She wanted to go find Snape, but she didn't know where his office was. She wanted her brother, but she did not know where he was either. She was scared.

Rose scrunched herself up into a ball and fell asleep on the couch in the common room.

It was still dark when Rose awoke. She changed into her robes and waited on the couch for others to awake. As others in the house started to awake Rose left the room and started to make her way to the great hall.

Rose was wondering for what seemed like hours. She knew that she was lost, but had no idea how to find some one to help her. She sat down against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Miss Potter what do you think you are doing here?"

Rose lifted her head and looked at her head of house.

"I-I-I-I'm l-l-l-lost."

"Stand up Rose. Did none of the prefects help you find your way to the great hall?"

Rose avoided eye contact with Snape.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

"We-we-well uh the others th-they um they don't-t like me much."

"What do you mean Rose?"

"Th-The other g-girls k-k-k-kick-k-ked me out of our r-r-room."

"WHAT! Where did you stay last night?"

"Th-th-the co-co-common-on r-r-room."

Snape let out a long sigh. "Well I will have to talk to the headmaster about a safe place for you to stay. I will take you to the great hall for breakfast and then find your stuff. I will put it in chambers for now. Off we go."

Snape brought her to the great hall. "Go find your brother."

Rose walked in could not find her brother. She decided to ask another student for help. She walked up to one of the older Griffendors.

"H-hi ex-excuse me?"

The boy looked at Rose. His face turned to disgust. "What do you want you little snake?"

"I um I am looking f-f-for my my br-br-brother, H-Harry."

"Last time I saw him he was still in the common room."

"Th-Thanks."

"Stupid snake." the boy muttered under his breath.

Rose turned to leave the great hall. As she made her way out she spotted her brother making his way down the stairs.

"Rose," he called. "Did you already eat? I am so sorry that I am late. I over slept." Ron was running down the stairs after him.

Rose shook her head.

"Oh good. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head again. Rose still was not used to having three meals everyday.

"Too bad you need to eat, you didn't eat last night."

At this she smiled. Someone cared for her. She followed him into the hall and they found seats towards the middle of the table. Most Griffindors looked at Rose with disgust. They sat down and started eating.

"How was your first night?" Harry asked his little sister.

"G-good." She lied to him.

Harry gave her a small smile in return indicating that he knew that she was lying to him.

"Ok. Are you excited to start your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Y-y-yes."

"That's great."

Through their entire conversation she could not help but notice the glares she was receiving from all over the great hall. She especially noticed the ones that she was getting from Ron. She knew that Ron and Harry were best friends so why did he not like her?

As they ate Professor McGonagall and Snape came by to give them their timetables.

"What do you have first Rose."

She looked down at her time table.

"T-t-tran-transfi-"

"Bloody hell it's transfiguration." Ron yelled at her.

Rose jumped at the sudden out burst Ron gave. She cowered a little into Harry.

Harry tried to stay calm at Ron. "There is not need to get mad at her Ron." He stated.

"Who with?" Harry asked her.

"H-Hu-Huff-le-Hufflep-"

"It's pronounced Hufflepuff you snake. Huffle puff. It's not that hard to say. You must be an idiot along with being a weak snake." Ron yelled again.

Rose jumped again before looking down in shame. Harry looked at her and knew that he had had it with Ron's attitude. He was going to set this straight and he did not care that they were sitting in the middle of the great hall.

Harry stood up quickly, "How dare you Ron? Accuse my sister of something so stupid. You're the idiot, and my sister, though she may be in Slytherin, is more courageous than your little Griffendor self could ever hope to be.

"How could you say that. I'm your best friend. She probably isn't even your sister. No one knew she existed. She probably put a spell on you."

With that Harry jumped and tackled Ron. He started punching him in the face. The teachers were quick to pull them apart. During the argument Hermione had made her way over to them, and when the fight started she pulled Rose into herself and kept her from seeing the fight.

Rose was crying into Hermione as the boys were led out of the hall by their head of house and Professor Snape. Hermione picked Rose up and followed them out. They were brought to Professor McGonagall's office where they sat as the two professor's discussed what should happen from there.


	14. Chapter 13

They arrived at proffer Mcgonagalls office and the boys sat at opposit ends of her desk. Hermione sat between them with Rose on her lap.

Snape left to go start his first class of the semester.

"What happened boys?" Mcgonagall asked them.

"Ron started it. He was insulting Rose. He said that she was stupid and then said that she probably wasn't't even my real sister."

"Is this true Mister Weasley?"

Ron mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'She's just a stupid snake.'

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Than I will take that as a yes. Even if that is the case that does not give you the right to punch him in the face Mister Potter. Miss Granger will you please take Miss Potter to my classroom than you can head off to class yourself."

"Yes professor," She responded. Then she set Rose on the ground and grabbed her hand. "Let's go Rose."

Rose looked back at Harry.

"Go on," he told her. "It will be ok." Then she gave him a small smile and left with Hermione.

When they made it outside Hermione stoped walking and kneeled down to Rose's height. "Are you ok?"

"I-I-I'm fi-fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes."

"Ok if you say so." They started walking again and Hermione dropped Rose off at transfiguration. She walked in and took a seat at the very back of the class. No one even noticed that she came in.

The calsss was being very loud and after a while they were starting to get antsy. They knew that class was souped to have started already.

Around that time the headmaster walked into the room.

"Due to a few problems with other students Professor Mcgonagall is not able to be here, therefore I will be you professor for today. We will be working on changing matches into needles today. First copy the board then come up and get your match. And start."

All of the students set to work. Once Rose finished she went to the front to grab her match. On the way back to her seat she was tripped by Moore.

Rose stood up.

"Are you ok Miss Potter?" The headmaster asked her.

"I-I'm fi-fine." She replied.

"Ok than please go take your seat."

The rest of her house laughed at her.

"You should watch where you are going _Miss Potter._"

Rose went back to her seat an worked on changing her match.

"Do not be discouraged if you are unable to get it on your first attempts. This will take time and patience."

What he did not know was that Rose was sitting in the back of the room changing her match back and forth. She did not tell him nor anyone else that she was able to do it as she did not want to draw attention to herself.

When the class ended everyone thought that no one had been able to complete the task.

**_Sorry that it has been a little while. School has started up again and things have been very crazy. Updates will be slower, but they will come. If you have any ideas for the story I _****_would live to hear them. I live hearing from you guys. Thank you for reading._**


End file.
